Universo Hasbro
by 343Darkmist
Summary: Nuevos enemigos y Nueva serie comienza desde una nueva perspectiva...
1. Episodio 1

**Hasbro, 343 Industries y 343Darkmist Presentan:**

**Universo Hasbro: Temporada 1**

**Hecha por 343Darkmist.**

**Todos los derechos reservados... Halo y My Little Pony no me pertenecen, algunos personajes como Solaris, Yunse, Z y Bruno, Ect... Son de mi pertenencia.**

**Comencemos.**

* * *

Episodio 1: Nightmare Night Return Parte 1:

Spoiler

Anteriormente a Transformers Prime:  
-Optimus: Megatron es hora de recibir electricidad-Lo avienta contra su base con cañones mac.  
-Ultra Magnus: Es optimus y ha Regresado-Le comunica a Ratchet.  
Todos se ponen contentos que optimus regresara.  
-Megatron: Esto no ha terminado optimus Prime-Dice Megatron mientras es subido a su nave por dos drones Decepticons  
-Optimus Prime: Desde la chispa mas pequeña, cuenta como esperanza para seguir sobreviviendo-Dice Optimus al final.

* * *

Cancion Intro: watch?v=RuP4CQvG_zA

* * *

Nueva base Autobot:  
Punto de vista: Optimus.  
-Optimus Prime: Ahora que Megatron ya no tiene su base, podemos convivir en un tiempo de paz-Dije al ver lo quedaba de la base Decepticon.  
-Ratchet: Optimus, mira algo ah aparecido en el radar mundial y en las cámaras de Londres-Dice el autobot medico.  
-Ultra Magnus: de que se trata?, mas Decepticons?-Decía en modo de broma el comandante autobot.  
Ratchet muestra por las cámaras que se traba de una nave grande similar a los Decepticons.  
-Bulhead: Uff, esa cosa es grande-Dice Bulhead al ver el tamaño de la nave.  
Ratchet se hace el zoom con la cámara para identificar el símbolo de la nave.. cuando la imagen se aclaro el emblema era nada mas ni nada menos que el emblema de los maximal (Vamos si no saben que es un maximal, vamos es un Transformers que se transforman en animales búsquenlo tienen Internet).  
-Optimus Prime: Una nave maximal?, y sobre todo en la tierra-Dije seriamente ya que los maximales son Cybertronianos que se podían transformar en anímales orgánicos.  
-Ratchet: Activare el portal terrestre, si ellos están aquí es por una razon-Dice Ratchet mientras habría el portal Terrestre.  
-Optimus: Autobots Transformense y avancen-Ordene a mis autobot.  
Optimus y los demás entran al portal terrestre.

* * *

Vinyl and Trixie:  
Punto de vista: Vinyl Scratch.  
-Vinyl Scratch: ¡TRIXIEEE!, Donde estas?-Dije en un tono tan enojada.  
-Trixie: Si, Lord Vinyl-Dice la científica Darkness.  
-Vinyl: Explícate, esto-Señale a la ciudad Humana de New York.  
-Trixie: No lo entiendo, se supone que deberiamos estar en el mismo universo al que Twilight esta-Dice la Científica.  
-Vinyl: No tonta, Estamos en el mismo Universo que esta Twilight solo es que estamos en una dimension distinta... Te pedí que apuntases a donde ella este no a una dimension a alatoreo-Dije regañándola a tal punto de usar mi Cañón Wub contra ella.  
Trixie recibe el cañonazo de castigo por haber hecho su mayor estupidez.  
-Trixie: Mi ama por favor ya aprendí la lección, es mas a la próxima vez la llevare ante Twilight y sin fracasos-Dice la arrogante unicornio.  
-Vinyl: Te daré otra oportunidad pero si vuelves a fracasar te torturare yo misma ¿Entiendes?... Ahora ve y prepara el motor de Slipspace para llegar a la dimension donde esta nuestra nemesis, para destruirla y por fin ser la jefa de todos los Darkness-Ordene a mi tripulación Con una risa malvada.  
Luego de esa charla empece a escuchar sonidos de disparos, pero no eran cualquier disparo eran de plasma, active las cámaras exteriores de la nave y me di cuenta de que mi nave estaba siendo atacada por robots gigantes que me atacaban por tierra al igual por aire y vi también a uno que era rojo, podía volar que estaba peleando con otro robot gigante de color gris y los dos se iban a estrellar con mi nave.

* * *

Asalto a la nave (Autobot y Decepticons)  
Punto de Vista: Optimus Prime.  
Estaba en una batalla por aire donde me enfrentaba a Megatron para ver quien llegaba primer, ne el proceso el y yo recibimos golpes mutuamente hasta estrellarnos con el puente.  
-Optimus y Megatron: AHHHH *Choque con al nave*-Nos golpeamos muy duro.  
Me levante y vi que habían muchos Alicornios y todos ellos estaban armados hasta los dientes y ademas muchos poseían tener Energon oscuro en su cámara de Chispa.  
-Megatron: Imposible, seres orgánicos con Energon oscuro, esto esta fuera de los limites pensados *Disparo de cañón en su cara*-Dice Megatron antes derribado por Vinyl.  
-Vinyl: Ustedes basura rebotica, son los primero en asaltar una nave de guerra Alicornio Dakrness-Dice Vinyl.  
La forma en que hablaba de el líder de los Alicornios Darkness es exactamente igual al de los Decepticons.  
-Optimus: No puedo creer que hayan mas con creencias iguales a Megatron en especial cuando tiene Energon oscuro en su Spark-DIje sacando mis espadas de mis manos.  
En un segundo Vinyl apareció detrás de Megatron y le enterró su espada justamente en su pecho.  
-Vinyl: Eres un chico malo, pero no tienes la semillas de la maldad totalmente desarrolladas *Saca la espada y lame el energon que hay en su espada*-Dice la malvada unicornio gigante.  
-Trixie en el comunicador: Lord Vinyl, el vórtice de Slipspace esta listo es hora de ir a al dimension donde esta Twilight Sparkle y con el terminar esta estúpida para que nosotros lo Alicornios Oscuros seamos los amos de la galaxia-Dice Trixie malvadamente al encender el motor de Slipspace.  
Pronto los Decepticons y Autobots al igual que optimus y el herido de Megatron ven el vortice.  
-Vinyl: Cuales son sus ultimas palabras?-Dice la malvada líder.  
En eso la nave atraviesa el vórtice al igual que la nave de Ultra Magnus y la de Megatron son absorbidas por el mismo portal.  
-Arcee: Todos pónganse seguros-Dice Arcee como copiloto de la nave de los Decepticons y los Decepticons drones se agarraron de los barandales.  
-Shockwave: ¿Sabes controlarlo?-Dice Shockwave al ver que la nave esta fuera de control.  
OST para el ambiente: .  
-Arce: Un poco, pero es mejor que te abroches el cinturón-Ordena Arcee a Shockwave.  
Shockwave se agarra de un poste, por que hay un dicho que los humanos dicen una chica al volante es peligrosa.  
Mientras que la nave de los autobot y decepticons andaban fuera de control la de vinyl también estaba fuera de control.  
-Vinyl: TrixiE, *Balanceándose* que has hecho?... Adonde nos dirigimos-Dice la unicornio.  
-Optimus: *Agarrando a Megatron*, Hermano hay que ir a Trypticon-Dije al verlo muy herido.  
Yo y Megatron saltamos a Trypticon para ponernos a salvo.  
-Vinyl: Gilda acaba con esos robots-Ordena la Unicornio malvada a una Griffin.  
-Gilda: Sera un Placer Lord Vinyl-Dice la comandante aérea de los Darkness.  
Gilda sale de la nave y atacar la nave Trypticon.  
-Trxie: Señores pónganse sus cinturones, ya encontramos el Svelta Dimension todos prepárense para el combate-Dice la Científica de los Darkness.  
En eso todo se pone blanco y Vinyl da su ultima palabra.  
-Vinyl: Es hora de la venganza-Dice antes de salir al Slipspace.

* * *

Una hora antes (En la dimension de MLP:FIM):  
Nave: Svelta Dimencion.  
Punto de Vista: Spit (Comandante maestrea)  
Lyra mientras estaba inconsciente fue llevada a la Infinity y posteriormente despertar en una celda.  
-jurk: Estas seguro que vas a ir allí, vas a ser al niñera de esa pony toda la mañana-Dice Jurk a Spit (Comandante maestra).  
-Spitfire (Comandante maestra): Ese asunto no te conviene, ahora si te recuerdo los Alicornios me pusieron a observarte recuerdas lo que paso cuando cierto Wonderbolt te mando a matar a Woona y sobretodo le dejaste herida-Dije acordándole de lo que paso cuando asalte la base de los Darkness y acabe con el jefe de la instalación.  
Jurk inclina su cabeza y se retira ahora ya no es un comandante Wonderbolt por lo que hizo y por eso ahora tienen uno nuevo y su nombre es Rainbow dash (Ella la degradaron por casi matar a Woona).  
-Spitfire (Comandante Maestra): Bien Spit haz que ella no se asuste-Dije a mi misma.  
Spitfire acerca su cabeza a la puerta para oír a la yegua menta.

* * *

Punto de Vista: Lyra.  
-Lyra: Fui capturada por unos Pegasos de otro universo y miren donde estoy apuesto que ahora los que dijeron que los aliens no existían deben estar asustados hasta orinarse-Dije mientras jugaba con una Pelotita.  
Despues de detener la pelotita mire a mi derecha y vi que la celda se habría y una luz cegaba y espere unos momentos hasta poder asimilarla, despues de esos segundos de asimilando la luz, dejo de ser fuerte para revelar a un pegaso grande era como los que Twilight denominaba como "Wonderbolt de Élite".  
-Spitfire: Ya es hora de salir... Un personaje importante esta esperando en el hangar-Dice la Wonderbolt desconocida.  
Me quede sorprendida el Wonderbolt de el otro hablaba en ecuestre Casi perfecto, era imposible de que los los de el otro universo tuviesen un mismo idioma con el nuestro...  
-Lyra: Wow, un Pegaso de otro universo que habla en Ecuestre, esto es increíble-Dije sin aguantar mi respiración.  
-Sptfire: Acompáñeme-Dice La sub teniente Wonderbolt.  
Despues de que Spit saliera yo también lo seguí y en cuanto deje la celda me dio un calambre en al cabeza, era por que el hechizo de celestia se había activado.  
-Celestia comunicando mentalmente con Lyra: Pensé que estabas muerta, ¿Donde has estado?-Dice la reina.  
-Lyra respondiendo: Escucha puedes ver a quien estoy siguiendo?-Dije mentalmente a Celestia.  
-Celestia: Es un Wonderbolt, escucha has como si no supieras nada, prepare una fuerza de invasion para invadir la prision donde estés-Dice Celestia.  
Mire a las ventanas y vi el espacio para luego decir.  
-Lyra: Estamos abordo de una nave verdad?-Dije con cara de ¬¬.  
-Spitfire: Si, ¿Por que preguntas?-Dice Spit mientras ve por la ventana.  
-Celestia: Diabl*s-Dice Celestia al saber que Lyra esta afuera de el planeta.  
-Lyra responde a Celestia: Sigue observando así sabrás los planes de nuestros enemigos-Le dije a Celestia para tranquilizarla.  
Al seguir dando un paseo por la nave me fije que todos los alicornios no eran tan grandes habían unos muy pequeños, al igual que alienigenas... despues de pasar por 4 puertas me di cuenta que había un unicornio con un alienigena verde pequeño y tierno.  
-Princesa Twilight: Tiene que ser esto una broma, ¿Como puede volar sin tener alas?-Dice la Princesa Twilight al igual que todo Canterlot están en el palacio viendo todo como si fuera un documental.  
-Lyra: Spit, que es eso?-Dice Lyra.  
-Lurrey: Es un Chaes y es una especie rara ademas nosotros los unicornio somos los traductores de esta bella e inofensiva especie-Dice el Unicornio.  
Virgil conecta unos de sus tentáculos al cuerno de el unicornio y comienza hablar desde el cuerno.  
-Virgil: Hola, mi nombre es Virgil soy el superintendente de Nueva Ephyra y también soy un ingeniero a cargo de reparar la Svelta Dimension-Dice reproduciendo su voz desde el cuerno de Lurrey.  
-Lurrey: Es sorprendente lo que puede hacer con un simple cuerno-Dice Lurrey despues de esa sombrosa demostración.  
-Spitfire: Bueno, Lyra sigamos adelante-Dice Spit con una sonrisa.  
-Lyra: Te sigo-Dije en voz alta como un soldado humano.  
Spitfire siguieron caminando otras cuatro puertas, la verdad el pueblo de Equestria estaba asombrado habían muchos Alicornios y Ponies despues de ver eso entraron a una puerta donde había una fiesta protagonizada por la Pinkie Pie del otro universo (Agreguen el Vídeo de Caramelldansen).  
-Lyra: Wooa, esto si es una fiesta-Dije dejando llevarme con el ritmo.  
Despues de pasar con Spitfire a esa divertida fiesta llegamos a una puerta nueva donde me estrelle contra un pegaso adolecente.  
-Lyra: OMG-Fue lo único que podía decir.  
-Ruik: Quien osa tocar mi armadura?-Dice el hijo de Soarin sacando dos espadas.  
-Soarin: Hijo, vasta deja de asustar a la pony unicornio-Dijo el padre del Joven Wonderbolt.  
-Spitfire: Ella va ir al hangar le esperan en grande-Dice Spitfire a Soarin.  
-Soarin: Entiendo, bueno yo seguiré vigilando-Dijo el Wonderbolt.  
Seguí a Spitfire hasta la ultima puerta donde allí varios soldados nos esperaban y habían camaras.  
-Lyra: Dijiste que no habrá camaras-Dije a Spit graciosamente.  
-Spit: Y usted dijo que esto seria asombroso-Dice la yegua.  
Entramos y luego algo sorprendente paso vi ante La Princesa Celestia, Luna y Twilight.  
-Comandante Twilight: Soldados, Hermanos y !PROTECTORES¡, hoy es el día donde condecoraremos a una nueva integrante, Su nombre es Lyra Heastring.  
Todo Canterlot estaba boca abierta Lyra va ser condecorada por Twilight en persona la de otro universo.  
-Darkmist: Presenten Sables-Ordeno Darkmist a sus soldados.  
-Spitfire: Es tu turno-Dijo la gran wonderbolt.  
Fui caminando y vi que todos los Alicornios eran diferentes en colores y no tenían cutie marks en sus flancos pero en vez de eso tenían un emblema dorado impregnados en sus pechos .  
-Comandante Twilight: Eres la primera en llegar aquí y conocernos frente a frente *Le da su medalla de honor*-Dice Twilight.  
-Lyra: Necesito un Arma-Le dije a Twilight.  
-Twilight: Todos a sus puestos preparados para el combate-Es la ultima palabra de la gigantesca Alicornia Twilight antes de saltar a la acción.

Esta historia continuara


	2. Episodio 2

**Hasbro, 343 Industries y 343Darkmist Presentan:**

**Universo Hasbro: Episodio 2 Temporada 1. **

**Hecha por 343Darkmist.**

**Todos los derechos reservados... Halo y My Little Pony no me pertenecen, algunos personajes como Solaris, Yunse, Z y Bruno, Ect... Son de mi pertenencia.**

**Comencemos.**

* * *

Episodio 2: Nightmare Night Return parte 2.

Spoiler

Anteriormente en MLP: Friend Is Magic.  
-Reina Celestia: Detectamos muchas cantidades de magia-Dice la Reina a su Ex alumna.  
-Twilight Sparkle: Eso no es una nave de asalto es una nave de Guerra-Dice Twilight Exaltada.  
-Rainbow Dash (Otro Universo): Llévense a Lyra ella tiene una cita con alguien muy especial-Ordena Dash a sus Wonderbolts.  
-Comandante Twilight Sparkle (Otro universo): Todos a sus Puestos de Batalla-Ordena La Twilight de el otro Universo.

* * *

Intro: watch?v=Dg8pQOnjw9Q.

* * *

Punto de vista: Lyra.  
Twilight Alicornia ordeno a todos para que enfrentaran a Vinyl y su ejercito que venían directamente atacar el Svelta Dimensión, pero a causa de eso Lyra estaba decidida a pelear contra los Darkness cueste lo que cueste.  
-Lyra: No se lo que tengo que hacer pero creo que las cosas se pusieron feas-Dije a Darkmist.  
-Darkmist: Lyra tienes que irte *Disparos de la nave de los Darkness contra el Svelta dimension*, tendrás que usar el portal terrestre-Dijo el comandante Alicornio.  
-Lyra: Pero yo tambien puedo luchar, es mas puedo demostrarle a Equestria que no soy una inservible-Le grite a Darkmist para que me apoyase.  
-Darkmist: Si me vas ayudar es mejor que vayas a la pasarela de la nave, alli se encuentra el Equipo Geas, Libera a esos titanes con su ayuda podríamos emparejar la pelea-Dice dark dándole un beso en el cuerno a Lyra.  
Escuche las ordenes de Dark y me fue del hangar para liberar a el equipo Geas para emparejar la lucha.  
-Soldados Estelares: *Disparando a los Darkness*, Cadete Lyra, si quiere ir con el equipo Geas tendrá que pasar por todos esos soldados Darkness-Dijo el soldado entregándole un Arma a Lyra.  
-Lyra: Ahora esta es mi guerra, sea quien sea estos Darkness lo pagaran caro-Dije enojada y derribando muchos Darkness.  
La batalla estaba muy intensa incluso celestia me mando un mensaje mental.  
-Celestia a Lyra: Que esta pasando allí?, ¿Por que veo fuego?-Dice la Reina despues de re-conectarse con Lyra.  
-Lyra: *Disparando a un Drone Darkness*, los Darkness los enemigos de los Alicornios Estelares están invadiendo la nave y estoy en medio de una mision *Se pone acubierto*-Me puse a cubierto para ver una griffin Gigante pelear contra Las CMC del otro universo pero la uncia diferencia es que estas CMC son Machos.  
-Scootland (Version Rule 63 de la Gallina Scoolatoo): Gilda, vienes como una perversa a mostrar tu rostro-Dijo el Pegaso gigante empuñando su espada contra la de Gilda.  
-Gilda (Otro Universo): Scootland?, Tu estas vivo pero que ironía pensé que Vinyl te había desconectado de tu Magia para siempre-Dice en referencia de los Acontecimientos de Onix.  
Lyra no podía creer lo que veía esta Gilda era mas malvada que la que existe en su propio planeta.  
-Susurro de Lyra: Cuando te distraigas Gilda te borrare esa asquerosa sonrisa de tu rostro-Dije seriamente.  
El equipo de demolicion estaba en problemas ya que Gilda era mas fuerte y rápida pero Lyra va salvarlos destruyendo a Gilda de un solo disparo, en esa acción Gilda se acerco mucho a los tres jóvenes guerreros donde 2 disparos desconocidos le dieron a Gilda.  
-Gilda (Otro Universo): *Observando su garra derecha destruida*, ¿quien fue el que me hizo esto?-Pregunta la Darkness.  
-Lyra: Fui yo la del primer disparo, pero el segundo no se de quien era-Dije con una sonrisa con ganas de despellejar a la griffon.  
-Singer: Ha ha ha... Pero que casualidad pero dos somos los que les salvamos la vida chicos-Dice un Unicornio Verde que va hacia los tres chicos.  
-Gilda: Pero si es el Gran y Todo poderoso Singer, ¿no es así como decía tu tarjeta?-Dice la griffin mientras intenta hablar con las pocas energías que le queda.  
-Singer: Soy un cazador ademas 4 han intentado matarme y solo uno lo logro (Refiriéndose al Spartan Z)-Decía el Unicornio mientras cargaba su Sniper.  
-Gilda: *Jadeando*... Como es posible esto, pues los dos no me tendrán con vida yo puedo volar y ustedes no-Recia la arrogante Griffin.  
-Rainbow Dash: Seguro Gilda?, pues yo puedo ser tu contra peso-Dice la Líder de los Wonderbolts del otro Universo.  
Gilda al ver a Dash su rostro paso de ser orgullosa a temerosa, el por que tenia miedo solo se debía ah algo y que puedo apostar que es verdad, mi teoría es que Dash es mas Fuerte que Gilda así que por ello su rostro delata que ella no puede pelear contra la lider de los Wonderbolt.  
-Gilda: Bien Dash quieres capturarme pues alcanzame si puedes-Dijo Gilda al dejar la nave.  
-Dash (Otro Universo): Pues acepto el desafió *Se transforma en un Cazador Alicornio (Nave de combate común aéreo de los Alicornios)*-Dash se fue a perseguir a Gilda.  
-Lyra: ¿Bueno esto no puede ser mas extraño?-Dije pensando que pasaba en Canterlot.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en Canterlot:**  
Punto de vista: Princesa Twilight.  
-Princesa Twilight: Bueno chicas, Ahora vamos asaltar la nave donde tienen Capturada a Lyra y la traeremos a casa, ¿alguna pregunta mane 6? antes de ir y patear traseros-Dije con el mismo acento de la twilight de el otro Universo a mis amigas.  
-Rainbow Dash: No se si es buena idea, Twilight lo que nos espera en el Svelta Dimensión son ponys de otro universo e incluso las mane 6 de el otro universo.. Nos superan en numero y otra cosa ¿desde cuando empezaste a imitar a la Twilight del otro Universo? -Dice Dash sabiendo de lo que hay en esa nave.  
-Princesa Twilight: Lo se Dash, ademas cuando uso este acento tengo el presentimiento que nuestro Equestre esta ligado a otro idioma similar, ademas pude escuchar algunas palabras del idioma Equestre de ese universo ademas su escritura es muy diferente-Dije a Rainbow Dash antes de abrir un portal a la nave.  
-Rarity: Espero que la Rarity del Otro universo sepa algo de moda quiero saber como se visten los unicornios de ese universo-Dice la Unicornio blanca con sed de conocimiento de moda.  
-Applejack: me interesa mi propia yo adema su acento sureño no se nota y quiero saber como puede hablar sin usar su acento nativo-Dice Applejack intentando imitar el Equestre neutral de Applejack del otro Universo.  
-Princesa Twilight: ¿Cuanto apuestan de que mi yo del otro universo es una Cerebrito?-Dije para motivar a mi equipo.  
-Las mane 6: Todo nuestros Bits-Dicen las yeguas antes de entrar al portal.

* * *

**De vuelta al Svelta dimension:**  
Punto de vista: Lyra.  
Yo estaba peleando contra los Darkness al lado de Singer y el equipo de demolición, mi puntería es sorprendente, despues de algunas batallas llegamos al lugar donde estaba el supuesto equipo Geas.  
-Lyra: ¿Este es el hangar?, por que estamos aqui? no veo nada que pueda beneficiarnos en esta batalla-Dije enojada y luego undi un botón rojo con ellos las luces se encendieron.  
-Singer: Woahhhh-Dice el unicornio contento con lo que ve.  
Mire a la ventana y me acerque para confirmar que lo que estaba viendo no era falso, eran las mascotas de las mane 6, Philomina y Spike pero su altura era una bestialidad eran mas grandes que los mismos Alicornios.  
-Lyra: Con que este es el equipo Geas, pues bien hora de activarlos *Hundiendo el botón de Activar*-Lyra se aparta de la consola de mando y escucha la computadora de la nave.  
-Svelta Dimension: Equipo Geas despierten se les necesita en el instante, subiendo plataforma para liberación.  
-Lyra: Vamos a ver la fiesta desde afuera-Dije totalmente animada.

* * *

Punto de vista: Twilight Sparkle (Otro universo).  
-Vinyl Scratch: Cuanto va el marcador *Golpea con su espada a Twilight*, pero de igual forma caerás-Dice la Unicornio Darkness.  
-Twilight (Otro Universo): Pues somos lo que somo Vinyl y no cambiaremos, y jure sobre todo por Solaris-Dije mientras agarraba la espada de Vinyl.  
-Vinyl (Darkness): ¿Jurar?, por quien?... Alicorn Sigma esta destruida y aun así peleas por seres inferiores-Dice Vinyl mientras rompe su espada para golpear con uno de sus cascos a Twilight.  
-Twilight (Otro Universo): *Bloquea el golpe* Veras Vinyl quizas hayas forjado alianzas pero en tus propios compañeros se puede oler el miedo que también impusiste, quiza los Humanos sean pequeños pero su valor es para enfrentar a los Darkness es inigualable *Esquiva otro golpe de parte de Vinyl y luego la patea a ella*-Dije acordándole por que luchamos.  
-Vinyl: Es posible que tu creas que vas a ganar *se levanta*, pero aun no le has dicho a estos tontos orgánicos de que este planeta tiene armas de nuestros antepasados y recuerda de que cuando tengamos todos los artefactos el inicio de su fin comenzara *Se aleja de Twilight para usar se cañón Wub*-Vinyl huye del campo de batalla.  
Pero antes que usara el caños wub Vinyl y Twilight sienten un temblor.  
-Twilight (Otro Universo): Pero que coño... Oh no Spike y los demás-Dije sabiendo de que el temblor venia del hangar de protección.  
Spike y el Equipo Geas salen afuera de la nave y empiezan a dispersarse para diezmar a los Darkness.  
Vinyl Le dispara a Spike 2 veces pero fracasa y es aplastada por el dragon.  
-Spike: Spike Aplastar... Spike destruir Darkness-DIce el dragon en tercera persona.  
Vinyl resurge del fondo de la nave y ordena la retirada ya que regreso el equipo Geas.  
-Vinyl: Darkness, transformense y Retirense-Ordena la Unicornio donde todos desaparecen.  
-Fluttershy: Hemos ganado, pero a un costo alto de nuestra victoria-Dice la pegaso amarilla.  
La nave de Vinyl y su tripulantes desaparecen del radar pero se presumen que ya están dentro del planeta... Unos minutos despues un portal se habré y salen las mane 6 todas armadas con lanzas.  
-Princesa Twilight: *Sale del portal* Lyra venimos a rescatar... Te, *Ve la nave un desastre*... Que paso aqui? ¿Ah pasado una batalla épica y sin mi presencia?-Dice la Alicornia morada.  
-Lyra: Oh Twilight, emmm.. *Susurro* ¿no se supone que deberían estar en canterlot? -Dice la yegua menta que traía un rifle Alicornio en su espalda.  
-Princesa Twilight: Pensábamos que te estaban torturando, ademas necesito que me digas que ah pasado aquí-Dice la princesa a su amiga de Ponyville.  
-Alarma: beep, beep, beep.  
-Rarity en las comunicaciones (otro universo): Twilight tengo un mensaje... pero no es cualquier mensaje es uno de la infinity.. Los Humanos-Dice rarity para cerrar el episodio.

**CONTINUARA...**


	3. Episodio 3

Episodio 3: Nightmare Return parte 3.

Anteriormente en MLP FIM:  
-Lyra: No se lo que tengo que hacer pero creo que las cosas se pusieron feas-Dije a Darkmist.  
-Gilda (Otro Universo): *Observando su garra derecha destruida*, ¿quien fue el que me hizo esto?-Pregunta la Darkness.  
-Princesa Twilight: Bueno chicas, Ahora vamos asaltar la nave donde tienen Capturada a Lyra y la traeremos a casa, ¿alguna pregunta mane 6? antes de ir y patear traseros-Dije con el mismo acento de la Twilight de el otro Universo a mis amigas.  
-Svelta Dimension: Equipo Geas despierten se les necesita en el instante, subiendo plataforma para liberación-Dice la IA.  
-Rarity en las comunicaciones (otro universo): Twilight tengo un mensaje... pero no es cualquier mensaje es uno de la infinity.. Los Humanos-Dice Rar antes de presionar un boton.

* * *

Intro Music: watch?v=39pK8Q_MRLU.

* * *

Punto de vista: Princesa Twilight.  
Las cosas en el Svelta Dimension era muy extrañas e incluso las locuras que decía Lyra me asustaban.  
-Princesa Twi: Que somos una serie de TV *Boca abierta*-Dije sorprendida lo que me habian dicho.  
-Rarity (Otro Universo): Ya casi... espera unos minutos y doy por hecha abierta el canal-Dice la mecánica Unicornio intentando comunicarse con la Infinity.  
-Lyra: Es verdad Twilight, somos una serie de TV ademas somos muy famosas-Dice Lyra intentando convencer a la unicornio Purpura.  
-Twilight (Otro Universo): Bien Rarity, sin prisa la Infinity no tiene *Cae al suelo por un abrazo de Pinkie Pie en sus cascos inferiores*... Pinkie ¿que haces?-Pregunta la Alicornia con al pony del Universo de Hasbro.  
-Pinkie Pie: Es que hay algo escrito allí en tu casco inferior... Dice "Go Bronies", que significa Bronies?-Dice la Pony hiperactiva con la gigantesca Alicornia.  
-Applejack (Otro Universo): Es complicado explicar... en resumen los bronies son los fans de la serie MLP FIM-Dice AJ arreglando sus sombrero a pesar de que ella es de igual de grande que Twilight.  
-Rarity (Otro Universo): Ya... Conecte con al Infinity y con otra transmisión mas, los pondré en pantalla-Dice la mecánica Unicornio despues de minutos de simplificación radial.  
Rarity (Otro Universo) conecta las 2 transmisiones y las pone en pantalla revelando en la primera Pantalla una Humana Peliroja con ropa blanca y en la segunda aparecen muchos adolescentes todos con camisetas con caras de Luna, Celestia y las Mane 6.  
-Lauren Faust (Desde la Infinity): Esto sirve ... Esperen si ya funciona , Chicos ya pueden venir ya estoy en conectada con el resto-Dice Faust llamando a los Spartan.  
-Z (Desde la Infinity): *Peleando contra birrex lock* Escucha ese pastel es mio *birrex lock golpea Z por el control del pastel*-Z y Birrex pelean por un pastel hecho por el Inquisidor .  
-Birrex Lock (Desde la Infinity): Ese pastel lo vi primero *Avienta a Z sin dañar el pastel*, ademas soy un Alicornio y tu un Humano eso básicamente hace que pierdas el combate-Dice el Alicornio cuando invoca una cuchara para comer el pastel.  
Era imposible unos humanos en ambas pantallas y en la primera se veían que estaban peleando por un pastel.  
-Niko (Del mundo real): Oh My God, chicos tengo contacto con Twilight Sparkle *Todos se unen para ver en la visión holografica* , es impresionante... te estamos viendo en la TV ¿como es que han llegado a allí?-Dice el Brony de New York.  
-Twilight (Otro universo): Larga historia y como están Bronies, ¿New York esta reconstruida?-Dice la Yegua purpura al humano Brony.  
Todos al escuchar la palabra Brpnies o Brony ya sabian a que se referían.  
-Princesa Twilight: Eso es un Brony?-Dije impresionada mas aun cuando veía a esos humanos.  
-Niko (Del mundo): Oh no puede ser verdad Twilight me esta hablando *Se cae de la silla*... Gracias universo-Dice el Brony.  
-Lauren Faust: Universo Confirmado... estamos dentro de Hasbro, pero la pregunta exacta es ¿Quien nos trajo a este Universo?-Dice la ex-Caricaturista.  
-Hasbro: Yoooo *Apareciendo delante de todo*-Dice un Cybertroniano con un emblema de varias galaxias y un libro.  
-Faust: Quien eres tu?-Dice Lauren Faust antes de descubrir quien es.  
-Habro: Mi nombre es Hasbro y soy el creador de este Universo verán los traje a todos ustedes por una simple y valiosa causa... Mi Universo se esta destruyendo y estoy desesperado por detener a Sombra-Dice el supremo Gobernante del Universo Hasbro.  
-Twilight (Otro Universol): Espera... Sombra, te refieres al Rey Sombra ¿El villano de la tercera temporada de MLP?-Twilight del otro universo tambien vio la serie hasta la Sexta temporada.  
-Habro: El mismo, ahora la pregunta es por que converti a Twilight en alicornia... Bronies quiza no lo entiendan pero si quieren ahorcar a Twilight ahora háganlo por ser una Mary Sue pero era para ver si su poder aumentaba para que derrotara por segunda vez a sombra-Dice Hasbro a sus fans.  
-Bronies (Mundo real): ¿Cual fue el resultado de esa conversión?...-Dicen los Bronies de todo el planeta esperando una respuesta.  
-Faust (Desde la Infinity): Si Hasbro, coméntanos que tan poderosa es Twilight ahora -Dice la creadora de My Little Pony G4.  
-Hasbro: La verdad es que su nivel de poder solo subió un 2% ... Solo un 2% esperaba 20 como resultado pero como que Twilight la mandaron a ser Princesa de esa decision para Twilight ya estaba Jodida y yo iba morir hasta que... Ustedes me mostraron a las MLP IRL (In Real Life) y dije "Por que no traer a un Twilight que sea de verdad una super heroína"-Refutaba el gran creador de las series ante los Bronies.  
-Princesa Twilight: Entonces quiere decir que los bronies me amaban por ser una unicornio y ahora me odian por ser una Mary Sue-Dije apunto de llorar.  
-Niko: Pero ya no te odiamos mucho por ser alicornia ademas fuiste salvada por la otra Twilight que sus proezas en la batalla de New York dieron vuelta por todo el mundo e incluso los fans te amamos mas a ti que a dash gracias a la gigantesca alicornia-Dice el Brony.  
-Rainbow Dash: osea ser que yo... Ya no soy una Best Pony... NAHHHHHHH -Dash llora en le baño de Alicornias.  
-AJ: Pobre Dash perdio muchos fans por culpa de la Twilight de el Otro universo-Dice Applejack que tambien sentía un poco de lastima por Dash.  
-Hasbro: Olviden los fans por un momento... hay que unirnos contra King Sombra y derrotarlo para siempre-Dice Hasbro.  
-Todos: Pero ¿como lo derrotaremos?-Dicen todos.  
-Hasbro: Es muy fácil.. le explicare mi Plan: El plan de King Sombra es fusionar el Mundo real con mi Universo pero lo detendremos, esto es lo siguiente: Bronies ustedes hallen todos los artefactos Alicornios que estén en la Tierra, Alicornios Estelares ustedes haran parte de la 4 Temporada de MLP y defiendan esta dimension ademas ayuden a Optimus Prime que su nave esta averiada y Megatron ah huido, Lauren Faust y los Spartan tendrán que detener a Cobra ya que Cobra y King Sombra se han unido para destruir a los G.I JOE, tienen que enfrentar a Sombra en todos los frentes y no dejen que una parte de el pase al mundo real... ¿Todos estan de acuerdo?-Pregunta Hasbro.  
-Todos: Si señor-Dicen todos en apoyo a Hasbro para derrotar a King Sombra.

**CONTINUARA...**[/spoiler]


	4. Episodio 4

Episodio 4: Regreso de Nightmare Night parte 4.

Spoiler

Anteriormente en Universo Hasbro:  
-Hasbro: Deben detener a Sombra cueste lo que Cueste...-Dice el Rey de este universo.  
-Z: dame ese pastel-Dice Z peleando contra Birrex.  
-Todo el mundo: Si señor-Apoyando a Hasbro.

* * *

Intro: solo mezclen las letras con el ritmo de esta música: watch?v=fOiIeUaI3YM  
Intro Music Lyric: Abriendo la puerta a una Galaxia donde la tecnología de los Precursores, levantando la estatua de tu enemigo, donde el Covenant pelea , humanos contemporáneos sueltos y una guerra antigua reivindicada, Alicornios estelares y Darkness esperando a que te maten de un Headshot, eres el malo o el bueno y luego te aplastara Didacta, no sabes donde esconderte ve con los Spartan vamos a ver cuanto aguantas con mi rifle viendo el futuro caminando entre las fuerzas enemigas esperando que alguna instalación estalle en mil pedazos y tus sesos estén allí convertido en Flood no esperes una Twilight paciente por que ella ya te habrá derrotado en parpadeo (Solo Guitar) ... ¿De donde vienes?, Dale, dale no te creas las mentiras de Darkmist aplástalos a todos y se el (Grunt Voice)!DEMON¡, Ahora.. Solo .. Estas ... LA TORMENTA SE HACERCAAAAAAA¡ (Voice of The Arbiter). [/spoiler]

* * *

Ubicación: Planeta Tierra.  
Dimension: G.I JOE Sigma 6.  
Nave: Infinity.  
Universo: Hasbro.  
Punto de Vista: Z.  
-Roland: Spartans su mision sera *Hablando de fondo*-DiceRoland en el fondo hablando con el Equipo K-54.  
-Z: No lo se Bruno, crees que sera necesario esto?-Dije mientras que todo el planeta veía la serie G.I JOE y escuha las palabras de Roland en el fondo.  
-Roland: Alguna duda, Comandante Z?-Dice Roland despues de explicar el plan.  
-Z: Ninguna... Ahora *caminando hacia la IA* podria dejarme solo con mi pelotón?-Dije en voz de sinceridad.  
Roland al escuchar eso se retira y Z hace un llamado para que todos suban al pelican.  
-Z: *Dentro del pelican y sentándose en la cabina del piloto* Aqui S-610, vamos a salir... Alguno de ustedes sabe cual es nuestra mision?-Dije a mi equipo.  
-Sarah: Z, ist unsere Mission, ein Artefakt zu erholen (Traduccion: Z, nuestra mision esta en recuperar un artefacto)-Dice la spartan 2 Rubia de origen aleman.  
-Z: Bruno, traduce que no entendí... Vamos *Activa el Pelican y salen de la Infinity al planeta*-Ordene a mi mano derecha.  
-Bruno: Z, Nuestra mision esta en recuperar un Artefacto... Es lo que pode entender-Dice Bruno de origen Texas (Sureño) tambien Spartan 2.  
-Z: Dile a Sarah que sea de las fuerte y de las calladas-Dije a bruno para que mi ami guita se quedara en silencio hasta llegar al planeta.  
-Bruno: Ist einer der stärksten und der stille-Dijo lo que su lider le ordeno.  
Sarah responde poniéndose el casco.

* * *

Base de Cobra:  
-Cobra: Muhahahaha, ya encontraron todo lo que necesito para mi ultima arma?.  
-Storm Shadow: Cobra antes de que continúes hablando.. puedo decirte que hay un arma que de verdad no tenemos *Hunde un boton y muestra la Infinity* Esa cosa apareció hace horas y juzgar por su tamaño es un harma para destruir planetas enteros-Dice Storm mirando la Infinity.  
-Destro: pero es imposible, no hay recursos en este planeta para construir algo tan grande que sea del mismo tamaño que la luna-Dice Destro contradiciendo a Storm por que no puede existir algo tan grande.  
-Baronesa: Que no puede existir?... Por que no le preguntamos a los visitantes que salieron de esa nave y se dirigen ah Rusia *Acerca cando al imagen para dar a conocer el Pelican del equipo K-54*, Vamos o tienen miedo de los Extraterrestres?, pues yo ire a conocerlos-Dice Baronesa mientras va por unos robots para recibir a los Spartans.

-Cobra: Entonces, traigan a los extraterrestres para interrogarlos y despues continuamos con nuestro plan-Dice cobra para alentar a su equipo para conquista planetaria.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la base de los G.I JOE.  
Punto de Vista: Duke  
-Alarmas: Bang, bang, bang, bang.  
Toda el mundo se reporta a la central.  
-Scarlet: Duke que pasa? por que hay tanto alboroto-Dice Scarlet a Duke.  
-Duke: Chicos en Rusia se ah visto un objeto no identificado... como el que estan viendo el pantalla-Dije a mi equipo.  
Todos se sorprenden de que por primera vez se ve una nave alienigena en la tierra.  
-Tunnel Rat: Es... Una nave espacias y de quien es de cobra?-Dice Rat en modo de broma.  
-Duke: No lo se pero Sneake y sus discipulados están ya en rusia para investigar pero lo mas extraño es que la nave nodriza esta afuera del planeta *Hunde un botón para mostrar al Infinity* esa nave aun no ah sido vista por los científicos pero Miles de telescopios lo podrán ver esta noche-Dije mientras me imaginaba el desorden que causaría este descubrimiento.  
-Heavy Duty: Entonces que estamos esperando ah desplegar nuestros vehículos e ir a Rusia a partir traseros de alienigenas.  
-Duke: Estoy de acuerdo... Sigma seis desplegarse... *Ordena a desplegar sus vehículos*-Duke ahora se dirige a Rusia.

Mientras tanto en Rusia en la ciudad de Moscú.  
-Duke Por el comunicador: Sneake podemos ver lo que tu estas haciendo pero ten cuidado no sabemos si son hostiles-Ordene por el comunicador al callado ninja.  
-Jinx: Ahora que... Ah esperar-Dice Jinx a Sneake.  
Sneake responde con un movimiento ligero de sus dedos indicando un si.  
Despues de unos minutos el Pelican aparece para aterrizar en una zona aislada de Moscú donde luego de aterrizar 6 Spartan salen del pelican.  
Jinx y Sneake se dan cuenta de que los 2 primeros Spartans y uno de ellos tiene una Katana eso es señal a japones.  
-Duke: Esto no es posible uno de los aliens es japones esto no esta empezando bien-Dije Duke.  
-Xiay: Chicos están listos para la fiesta?-Dice el Spartan Japones.  
-Z: *Bajando del pelican* Bien... Peloton no se separen es hora de buscar el artefacto, Sarah tu vienes con migo al igual que tu bruno, Xiay ve con Dast y Buck, Nos reencontraremos aquí en una hora.. ¿Alguna pregunta?-Dice el líder de los Spartan Quitandose el casco.  
Ninguno hizo pregunta y los dos grupos se dividieron.  
-Jinx: Bien... Ahora esto se pone bueno-Dice Jinx al saber que son Humanos gigantes.  
-Kamakura: Duke, Cuales son tus ordenes?-Dice Kamakura.  
-Duke: Dividan se y no los pierdan de vista ya estaremos allí en una hora-Dije como una orden que no se pudiese romper.  
Sneake se fue tras el japones y su equipo, mientras que Jinx y Kamakura van tras Z y los demas.

* * *

Dentro de la instalación  
Punto de vista: Baronesa.  
-Baronesa: Cuando vengan los aliens haré que se inclinen ante mi-Dije mientras reía malvadamente.  
Yo me imaginaba como eran esos aliens.. Guapos inteligentes y totalmente serviles pero mi ilusion fue interrumpida por una nube azulada y oscura donde de allí salio una yegua Alicornia.  
-Nightmare Night: Tonta caíste en mi trampa ahora eres mi carnada para los Humanos de mi universo, Ha ha ha-Dice una yegua totalmente desconocida.  
-Baronesa: No seré tuya... Ahora traga mis balas tonta *Dispara con sus Mini Uzi*-Dije mientras disparaba Nightmare Night.  
Todas las balas fueron directamente hacia Nightmare Night pero ninguna le hizo daño.  
-Nightmare Night: MMMM... Cosquillas ahora es mi turno *Lanza un rayo desde su cuerno desintegrando a la baronesa*, Ups ya no existes pero ahora yo eh ganado... aquí vienen los humanos es hora de esconderme-Dice Nightmare Night antes de irse golpea la cenizas de la Baronesa y luego se oculta.

* * *

Punto de vista: Z.  
Entramos a un hangar en las afuera de Moscó.  
-Z: Bruno cóbreme Sarah y yo investigaremos-Dije entrando con sarah.  
-Sarah: Herrn Erlaubnis zu sprechen-Dice la Spartan Alemana.  
-Z: Permiso concedido-Se lo otorgue para ver que decia.  
-Sarah: Jefe, sabe usted que yo podía hablar su lengua desde un principio, bueno quiero llegar al grano... Este lugar me da mala espina-Dice Sarah.  
-Z: ... Desde cuando tu eres mi amiga?-Dije mientras ignoraba el miedo de Sarah.  
-Sarah: Desde niños... Es verdad lo que dicen este pelotón es mas que un pelotón es una familia-Dice Sarah acordándose de los tiempos cuando eran entrenados.  
-Z: Alto... Detecto... Pero que mier... NOOOOOOO-Dije por las comunicaciones.

-Xiay: Chicos escuchen esto es de las comunicaciones (-Z: Alto... Detecto... Pero que mier... NOOOOOOO-Z en las comunicaciones)-Dice Xiay pensando que algo le paso al primer equipo.  
-Nightmare Night: Hola Humanos y Adiós *Dispara a los Spartans*-Dice Nightamre Night despareciendo a ambos equipos.

* * *

Musica de fondo: watch?v=_j4tCPs7x7Y  
Mientras en la Infinity.  
-Lasky: Roland de donde salio ese portal?-Dice Lasky.  
-Roland: No lo se, nos esta absorbiendo-Dice Roland mientras calcula a donde los lleva al portal.  
-Birrex Lock: Esto no es bueno... *Ve a Nightmare Night* ... Darkness-Birrex se va al hangar para desactivar el escudo y salir.  
Birrex Lock sale de la nave para perseguir a Nightmare Night y le disparan.  
-Nightmare Night: *Recibe disparos de Birrex* .. Un Alicornio Celestial aqui?, eso se pone muy intrigante *Responde a Birrex con barias ráfagas de Spectra*-Nightmare Night empleno Vuelo pelea contra Birrex.  
Birrex esquiva las ráfagas y responde.  
-Birrex Lock: Vinyl tenia razon Nightmare Night esta viva, entonces tendré que matarla yo-Dice mientras le dispara varias veces a Nightmare Night.

Musica cuando la Infinity, Birrex y Nightamre Night entran al portal: watch?v=PG5RvHyuQVY

La Infinity entra al portal al igual que Los dos Alicornios y no se sabe a que dimension se dirigen.

* * *

Dimension: Equestria Girl.  
Punto de vista: Twilight Humana.  
Era un día común en la escuela, los chicos están allí jugando Futbol y como siempre Compartiendo cosas con mis amigas hasta que nuestras tasas de te y nuestra cosas empezaran a flotar.  
-Twilight humana: Que estaño?, desde cuando las cosas flotan?-Dije mientras miraba que en el campus tambien muchas cosas flotaban.  
-Brad: Miren eso-Dice brad.  
Una extraña y gitanesca cosa de metal entraba a nuestro planeta y pasaba sobre nuestro campus, esa cosa a mi parecer es muy grande algo que jamas había visto antes pero ahora mis preguntas eran ¿a donde se dirigen?.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA**[/spoiler]


	5. Trailer de final de los 5 episodios

-Niko: Hey bronies vamos a ver que ah puesto Hasbro en Hub-Dice Niko.  
-Bronies: Ok.. Espero que sea bueno-Dicen los bronies.

-Hub Comercial: Universo Hasbro ya llega a su inicio de primera temporada con los primeros 5 episodios.  
-Lauren Faust: Enserio?-Dice la humana contemporánea.  
-Hub Comercial: Asi es, ahora veremos la batalla final con lazo este Sabado de 5 episodios consecutivos de cada episodio donde un bando quedara en pie, ¿Eres Darkness o Alicornio Estelar?.. ¿Quien ganara, Quien perderá?... El Universo esta en tus manos, solo por Hub.  
-Comandante Twilight: Esto se pone mejor... *Se muestra el símbolo de los Estelares*-Dice Tara prestando su voz para la Twilight del otro universo para la serie Universo Hasbro (Obviamente tambien dará su voz para la Twilight Normal).

-Niko: Entonces lo que pasa en Hasbro es verdad va haber una nueva serie y ya quiero comprarme el juguete de la Twilight Alicornia del otro universo.. Quien esta de acuerdo?-Dice Niko para ver que dicen los Bronies.  
-Bronies: Nos compraremos a todos los juguetes en especial a Vinyl Scracth, que es la Pony Transformers mas sexy que existe-Dice por que Vinyl es bonita en su modo alterno y Vehicular.  
-Niko: Aqui viene otro trailer, silencio vamos a ver que dice-Niko manda silenciar a los bronies y apaga el foco.

-Twilight (Equestria Girl): Hemos visto una nave...-Dice la Twilight de Equestria girl.  
-Shining Armor (Equestria Girl): Que tan grande era, puedes confiar en mi para todo-Dice Shining en el trailer.  
-Twilight (Equestria Girl): De que peligro me debo alejar?-Dice Twilight ahora hablándole a Celestia.  
-Twilight (Del Otro Universo): Recuerda Birrex, Protege el artefacto Alicornio y obten una transformación-Dice la yegua a Birrex para que tome una transformacion.  
La escena cambia en un enfoque a Brad  
-Brad (Equestria Girl): Yo y los muchachos encontramos la nave alienigena, si quieres puedes ir con nosotros... Entiendes Twilight-Dice Brad a Twi sobre los riesgos.  
"Una antigua enemiga se ah desatado con el fin de acabar con los estelares *Textos en la pantalla de TV*".  
-Z: Ustedes vendrán con nosotros no podran escapar de Jul Mdama o del Covenant sin refuerzos-Dice Z al Equipo de Brad que se infiltro en la base temporal.  
-Lauren Faust: La tocan a ella y tendrán un boleto sin retorno al Manto de responsabilidad-Fasut amenazando a Nightmare Night y sus guardias.  
-Twilight (Equestria Girl): Si, tu dices que no sirves a nadie *LLora* y quieres destruirme ¿dejaras que Sombra haga tu tabajo?-Llora al intentar convencer a Nightmare Night de matar a Sombra.  
las ultimas escenas muestran Nightmare Night asesinando a Sombra para luego finalizar de que todas esas escenas se verán el Sabado en Hub...

-Niko: Oh si sombra va a morir pero hay que teorizar todo vallamos ya y actualizar la Wikipedia de los personajes de Equestria Girl y MLP:FIM y Universo Hasbro y tambien decirle a alguien que tambien actualize Halo pedia...-Dice Niko preparando las paginas y mandando mensajes al rededor del mundo sobre lo que pasa dentro de hasbro...

... Episodio final de Nightmare Return.

Atentamente: 343Darkmist


	6. Episodio 5

Episodio 5: Nightamre Return Parte final.

Spoiler

Anteriormente en Universo Hasbro:  
-Roland: Spartans su mision sera *Hablando de fondo*-Dice Roland en el fondo hablando con el Equipo K-54.  
-Scarlet: Duke que pasa? por que hay tanto alboroto-Dice Scarlet a Duke ebn al base.  
-Z: *Bajando del pelican* Bien... Peloton no se separen es hora de buscar el artefacto, Sarah tu vienes con migo al igual que tu bruno, Xiay ve con Dast y Buck, Nos reencontraremos aquí en una hora.. ¿Alguna pregunta?-Dice el líder de los Spartan mientras se quita el casco.

* * *

Intro: solo mezclen las letras con el ritmo de esta música: watch?v=fOiIeUaI3YM  
Intro Music Lyric: Abriendo la puerta a una Galaxia donde la tecnología de los Precursores, levantando la estatua de tu enemigo, donde el Covenant pelea , humanos contemporáneos sueltos y una guerra antigua reivindicada, Alicornios estelares y Darkness esperando a que te maten de un Headshot, eres el malo o el bueno y luego te aplastara Didacta, no sabes donde esconderte ve con los Spartan vamos a ver cuanto aguantas con mi rifle viendo el futuro caminando entre las fuerzas enemigas esperando que alguna instalación estalle en mil pedazos y tus sesos estén allí convertido en Flood no esperes una Twilight paciente por que ella ya te habrá derrotado en parpadeo (Solo Guitar) ... ¿De donde vienes?, Dale, dale no te creas las mentiras de Darkmist aplástalos a todos y se el (Grunt Voice)!DEMON¡, Ahora.. Solo .. Estas ... LA TORMENTA SE HACERCAAAAAAA¡ (Voice of The Arbiter).

* * *

Planeta: Desconocido.  
Dimension: Equestria Girl.  
Universo: Hasbro.  
Punto de Vista: Twilight de Equestria Girl.  
La nave gigante se alejaba de la escuela y a medida todas las cosas que flotaban bajaban a sus lugares de inicio y el pánico se apodero de la escuela.  
-Brad: Muchacho no hay que perder de Vista esa Nave *Señala a la Infinity*-Dice Brad con sus amigos preparándose para la búsqueda de los aliens.  
-Luna (Equestria Girl): Todos vuelvan a sus cuartos, por ahora nadie puede salir-Dice Luna Humana mientras envía a todos a los cuartos.  
-Twilight (Equestria Girl): Entendido me encontrare con mis amigas en cuanto pueda, por ahora hay que calmar a todos los estudiantes-Dice Twilight mientras reúne a todos los estudiantes y que no haya caos en la escuela.  
Twilight y sus Amigas junto con todos los estudiantes pasan por los pasillos hasta que ven que el escudo de la escuela brilla.  
OST de fondo: watch?v=JtvQ3YtdwMQ  
-Rarity (E.G): No es posible, El escudo esta brillando *Mira el escudo resplandecer *-Raity pone una cara de querer tocar el escudo.  
-Applejack (E.G): Rarity no es momento de hacer tonterias hay que ir al cuarto ahora... Ya-Ordena Applejack a Rarity.  
-Rarity (E.G): Si, Señora-Sigue a Applejack.  
Todo el mundo en pánico ve como la Infinity se aleja pero causando daños menores.  
-Twilight (E.G): Chicas entrar ahroa-Ordena Twilight a sus 5 amigas para que entren.  
R.D, Rarity, A.J, P.P, y Fluttershy entraron donde luego Twilight cerro la puerta.

* * *

Punto de Vista: Brad.  
La nave se alejaba y las alarmas de la ciudad sonaban por todos lados, un grupo de 5 amigos fuimos en busca de la nave gigante pero como era que algo tan grande estuviese en este planeta y sobre todo que este apunto de desparecer.  
-Ruks: Brad estas seguro que hay que seguirlos-Dice uno de mis Amigos.  
-Brad: No podemos perderles de vista si es no sabremos si son buenos o malos-Dice Brad antes de que la Infinity activara su modo de Camuflaje activo.  
Brad y sus amigos vieron de que en un segundo la Infinity ya no estaba pero aun así había mucho misterio y se propusieron ir mas lejos para saber que pasaba, si encontraban alguna base..

Una Hora mas tarde.  
Punto de Vista: Birrex Lock.  
Bajaba como un meteorito en llamas (Obvio) y no supe donde me había estrellado siolo recuerdo que peleaba contra Nightmare Night no se si la mate o la deje herida pero eso es lo de menos al fin de cuentas recibía un mensaje de Twilight.  
-Twilight (Del Otro Universo): Recuerda Birrex, Protege el artefacto Alicornio y obten una transformación-Dice la yegua a Birrex para que tome una transformacion.  
luego vi mas arriba en el firmamento y vi muchos meteoritos.  
-Twilight (Del Otro Universo): Decepticons, tambien se enteraron del artefacto Alicornio.. Birrex busca una transformación ahora no pierdas tiempo-Dice Twilight en el mensaje.  
Después de eso vi un Camaro 2007 y copie sus partes para transformarme.  
*Chis chus chis (Transfomandose)*.  
Fui al centro de la ciudad donde veía como los meteoritos se estrellaban y sabia que tenia que detener a los Decepticons.  
Me transforme y empece a disparar a los Decepticons.  
-Twilight (Del Otro Universo): Destruye a todos los Drones decepticons-Ordena la Twilight del otro Universo.  
Seguí aplastando a todos los Decepticons ya que eran fáciles... Luego un meteorito mas grande trajo a un Decepticon Ultra.  
-Twilight (Del Otro Universo): Cuidado Decepticon Ultra las balas no le hacen daño, Birrex tienes que atacarlo a cuerpo a cuerpo-Dice Twilight a Birrex por el comunicador.  
Me acerque al Decepticon Ultra y le di un par de golpes hasta que cayo al suelo y le dispare como tiro de gracia.  
-Twilight (Del Otro Universo): Birrex, los Autobots ya vienen solo aguanta un poco mas-Dice Twilight por el comunicador.  
Los meteoritos seguían cayendo aparecían mas drones Decepticons.  
-Wheeljack: Alguien necesita ayuda?-Dice Wheeljack para unirse a la pelea.  
-Ultra Magnus: Aguante soldado ya casi-Dice Magnus mientras ve la batalla a lo lejos.  
Me sorprendí que el portal terrestre de el Svelta dimension fuese tambien un portal dimensional.  
Wheeljack , Ultra Magnus y Yo les estábamos rompiéndoles el trasero a los Cons.  
Wheeljack aplasto a 5 Decepticons y Ultra Magnus 10 y Yo 15 fue una batalla interesante.  
-Twilight (Otro Universo): Autobots y Birrex bien hecho ahora reúnanse con los Spartans-Ordena Twilight.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la escuela:  
Punto de Vista: Twilight (E.G).  
Las alarmas dejaron de sonar y la nave de alienigena desapareció pero podíamos ver humo al otro lado de la ciudad por un momento pensamos de que el humo fue causado por daños colaterales hechas pro la nave otros teorizaban de que la nave lanzo un misil a ese lugar pues sea lo que sea fue algo grande lo que estuvo allí.  
-Rainbow Dash (E.G): Hay fuego en ese lugar pero no hay que temer los bomberos estarán allí en cualquier momento-Dice Dash tranquila y seriamente.  
-Trixie (E.G): Twilight *Gemidos de querer descansar*... Tu her.. Mano esta en la computadora... Quiere hablar contigo a solas-Dice Trixie cuando se desmaya.  
Dash y Rarity atrapan a Trixie y le dan primeros auxilio.  
-R.D (E.G): Estas bien solo dime cuantos dedos ves aquí?-Dice Dash en el fondo.  
-Twilight (E.G): *piensa* "¿Que querrá mi hermano?"-Empeze a caminar pensando en esa duda.  
-Rarity (E.G): Dash solo dale respiración boca a boca...-Ordena Dash en el fondo mientras que la discusión se hace eco.  
Despues de caminar hasta la sala de computación, fui a la PC de trixie me conecte abri mi correo y prepare la vídeo llamada para ver que decía Shining.  
-Shining armor (E.G): Hola hermanita, como esta la mejor alumna de la Escuela-Pregunta Armor a Twilight.  
Respire y luego le respondi.  
-Twilight (Equestria Girl): hoy Hemos visto una nave gigante...-Dije esperando el impacto emocional de mi hermano.  
-Shining Armor (Equestria Girl): Que tan grande era, puedes confiar en mi para todo-Dice Shining en la vídeo llamada.  
-Twilight (E.G): era de unos 3 kilómetros de largo y se que en esa nave había algo extraño-Dije cuando vi algo familiar en esa nave.  
-Shining (E.G): Entiendo es mejor que hables de este asunto con Celestia-Aconseja Shining a su hermanita.  
-Twilight (E.G): Bien lo intentare ok-Corte la señal y me despedí para luego ir con al directora hablar de este asunto.  
despues de un par de horas hablando con la directora.  
-Twilight (E.G): Entonces sentí que había algo extraño en esa nave-Dije a Celestia esperando una respuesta.  
-Celestia (E.G): Yo tambien senti algo similar en esa nave pero el problema era por que?, ahora no creo que sea la única que este experimentando eso-Dice Celestia mientras toma una tasa de te caliente.  
-Twilight (Equestria Girl): De que peligro me debo alejar?-Dice Twilight hablándole a Celestia.  
-Celestia (E.G): no lo se... Tal Vez el tiempo lo dirá-Dice celestia mientras termina su te.  
Sali de la sala del director y me volví a encontrar con brad donde este tenia una cara de traer buenas noticias y me acerque para escuchar las nuevas noticias.  
-Brad: Yo y los muchachos encontramos la nave alienigena, si quieres puedes ir con nosotros... Entiendes Twilight-Dice Brad a Twi sobre los riesgos.  
-Twilight (E.G): Vale, se que es peligroso peroyo tengo que ir tengo que hallar respuestas traeré a las chicas-Dije para que me esperara.  
-Brad: Esta bien te estaré esperando... ya-Dice brad mientras va por su auto.

* * *

Despues de un par de horas de viaje.  
Punto de Vista: Twilight (E.G).  
Viajamos por 2 horas y vimos una base de color verde y blanca.  
-Brad: Desde aqui no podemos continuar iremos a pie para que no nos detecten-Dice Brad a sus amigos y las Mane 6 Humanas.  
-Twilight (E.G): es hora de encontrar respuestas a todo esto-Dije para liderar al equipo.  
Twilight y su equipo no sabian de que estaban guiando a Jul Mdama y a Nightmare Night a la base de los humanos.  
-Twilight (E.G): Vamos a camuflarnos entre los aliens-Dice Twilight antes de darse cuanta de que eran Humanos.  
Twilight y su equipo se dan cuanta cuando entran de que los Aliens son humanos.  
-Twilight (E.G): Esto es increíble *Explosiones y Ataques de Banshees*-Twilight cae al suelo y toda la base se pone oscura.  
Brad ayuda a Twilight a levantarse y ven por primera vez a un Covenant (Jul Mdama) donde camina en la entrada de la base.  
-Jul Mdama: We get to see human-Dice Jul Mdama en su idioma nativo de ser golpeado por un Humano gigante (El idioma Sangheli es el ingles al revés).  
-Bruno: Your going to die Jul Mdama-Dice el Spartan sureño en su ingles tradicional y lo avienta.  
Twilight y su equipo corren al ver al humano gigante pelear contra un lagarto gigante.  
-Brad: Oigan alguien mas se dio cuenta de que el humano tiene el mismo hacento que el de Applejack?-Dice Brad pensando de que estos humanos son de este planeta.  
-Applejack (E.G): Lo estas diciendo en broma lo que el dijo fue muy serio, ademas hay que escondernos-Dice Applejack donde señala una puerta trasera.  
Twilight y su equipo salen por la puerta trasera y son emboscados por muchos Jackals que intentan capturar a los humanos.  
-Rarity (E.G): Ok, ahora si nos van a torturar estos alienigenas-Dice rarity esperando a que algo bueno pase.  
luego de que los jackals se acercan los suficientes empiezan a caer al suelo instantáneamente, los chicos ven el por que los Jackas mueren y ven a 4 humanos gigantes disparando y uno de ellos dispara con su pistola.  
-Brad: Eso si es asombroso-Dice viendo al humano como salva el pellejo de Brad y los demás.  
Z salta del segundo piso de la base y cae sin sufrir daños y luego los chicos ven una criatura azul con un cañón verde apuntar al humano gigante, este empieza a correr con una granada en la mano.  
-Twilight (E.G): Que va ser? -Pregunte Twilight histérica-mente.  
Z se oculta del cañonazo y despues salta impulsado por su mochila propulsora y llega a la parte trasera del hunter donde ejecuta a al hunter insertando le una granada de plasma en su espalda donde unos segundos este explota en mil pedazos.  
Twilight y su equipo se reúnen con el Spartan donde otros Spartan del mismo tamaño que este rodean al equipo de Twilight.  
-Twilight (E.G): Esta bien?, te hiciste algun daño-Dije como una loca buscando los ojos del Spartan.  
-Sarah: El esta bien, al contrario la pregunta sera mas para ustedes por que vinieron?-Dice Sarah mientras que se quitaba el casco.  
-Z: Grazie-Dice Z en italiano agradeciendo a Twilight.  
-Twilight: Es idea mía o aquí todos hablan idiomas diferentes?-Pregunta a Twlight a los humanos.  
-Xiay: 私は日本語を話す (traduccion: Yo Hablo Japones)-Dice el Spartan asiatico.  
-Z: Sono da Italia (Traduccion: Soy de Italia ¬¬)-Dice Z en un tono de normal.  
-Brad: Y tu chica de cabello amarillo de donde vienes...-Dice Brad intentando coquetear a la Humana gigante rubia.  
-Sarah: Ich bin aus Deutschland-Dice en su idioma Alemán aunque este da miedo...  
Brad se asusta y se pone detrás de Twilight.  
Sarah ya se esperaba de que el idioma Alemán los asustaría...  
-Z: Aun no hemos terminado, tenemos que terminar el trabajo... Separense ya-ordena Z dando así la lógica de "Cada uno va por su Cuenta".

* * *

Punto de Vista: Twilight (E.G).  
Mi equipo se separo cada uno con un compañero humano gigante aunque yo decidí valerme por mi misma y no por un humano gigante aun así tenia una linterna y luego la luz volvió apague mi linterna y luego fui emboscada por Nightmare Night.  
-Twilight (E.G): Auxilio...-Dije en voz alta.  
-Nightmare Night: Grita niñata que nadie te va escuchar cuando sufras con mis dolorosa látigos espectrales, Guardias acorralarla-Dice la yegua malvada.  
Antes que los guardias me tocasen, uno de ellos se le exploto su cabeza y mire hacia la dirección del disparo del arma y vi una chica Pelirroja con ropa blanca caminar hacia aquí.  
-Lauren Faust: La tocan a ella y tendrán un boleto sin retorno al Manto de responsabilidad-Fasut amenazando a Nightmare Night y sus guardias.  
Cuando escuche eso vi una sombra mas grande y vi que era un unicornio al que este le disparo a Nightmare Night mandándola a 2 cuartos mas atrás de la base y luego paso ora cosa mas extraña 3 vehiculos se transformaron y le hicieron frente a al unicornio negro.  
-Birrex: Sombra, pensé que nunca mostrarías tu rostro por aquí-Dice el Alicornio gigante tambien nombrando al unicornio oscuro.  
Yo aproveche ese momento para escapar mientras que los 2 robots y el Alicornio peleaban contra Sombra.  
-Nightmare Night: AHHGSS *Agonizando de dolor*-dice Nightmare Night.  
vi que ella tenia algo que ver conmigo y luego me acerque a la yegua gigante para hablarle.  
Birrex golpea a Sombra y lo manda contra la pared y despues activa su cañón MVP 5 para aturdirlo.  
-Wheeljack: Bien hecho Alicornio ahora acabemos con el...*Golpe contra uno de los guardias de Nightmare Night*-Dice mientras pelea contra los Darkness Originales.  
-Birrex: Pues hago lo que puedo *Esquiva un golpe de los guardias de Nightmare Night*-Dice Birrex mientras mide su fuerza contra un Darkness Original.  
Mientras escuchaba los disparos y golpes por fin estuve cerca de Nightmare Night.  
-Twilight (Equestria Girl): Si, tu dices que no sirves a nadie *LLora para convencer a la yegua* y quieres destruirme ¿dejaras que Sombra haga tu trabajo?-Llora al intentar convencer a Nightmare Night de matar a Sombra.  
-Nightmare Night: Yo no sirvo a nadie...-Dice Nightmare Night en un tono de potencia.  
-Twilight (E.G): Si no detienes a Sombra ahora en la siguiente hora tu seras su perrita faldera-Dije con seguridad de que se levantaría.  
-Nightmare Night: MMMMMMM...-Nightmare Night piensa en esa posibilidad.

* * *

Punto de Vista: Nightmare Night.  
La pelea estaba algo pereja Sombra le empuja a birrex enviándolo contra un warthog.  
-Sombra: Ahora Alicornio seras el primero en *Le disparan*-Sombra voltea y ve a Nightmare Night donde lo golpea y le saca su magia por completo.  
-Nightmare Night: Este es tu destino *Mando a Sombra contra un Mongose para luego sacar mi escopeta*-Dije con una furia antigua.  
-Sombra: No, yo no puedo terminar... Mi destino iba ser glorioso-Dice sombra antes de ser ejecutado.  
-Nightmare Night: Tu te corrompiste por tu propia cuenta-Dije antes de presionar el gatillo.  
-Sombra: Nightmare Night.. .Nooo *Intenta huir*-Sombra le disparan 3 veces.  
Despues de matar a sombra me volteo y veo a 2 autobots y Birrex amenazándome con sus cañones pero luego un portal terrestre se abre y entro el portal se cierra para Birrex.

Punto de vista: Nightmare Night.  
Sali del portal y luego vi una nave llena de Spectra y luego me fije en una yegua unicornio blanca que se acerco a mi y luego dijo.  
-Vinyl Scratch: Viva lord Nightmare Night, nuestra lider-Dice Vinyl Coronando a la nueva líder de Los Darkness.  
-Todos los Darkness: Viva lord Nightmare Night-Dicen en un tono de victoria.

Ending Song: watch?v=0Vcx_scZJJQ.


	7. Temrinal 1

**Terminal 1: **

Spoiler

Nombre: Darkmist  
Edad: 118 mil años.  
Especie: Alicornio  
Afilacion: Alicornio Estelar  
Cutie Mark: un libro siendo atravesado por un rayo (Al allegar al otro universo perdio su CM).  
Cabello: Negro  
Color de ojos: Ojos de darkness  
Color de piel: roja  
Lugar de nacimiento: Reino Griffin.

Historia:  
Darkmist es un Alicornio donde cuya familia fue la mas grande en un antiguo imperio alicornio, aunque esa familia estaba conformada por la emperatriz hisy (su abuela) y por el emperador Yprin (Su abuelo) ambos de descendencia Alicornio despues de eso ellos dos tuvieron una hija que luego se casaría con un Night Guard de la élite, pasaron muchas décadas despues de intentar varias veces tener hijos, una noche común y corriente lo intentaron donde este lograron tener éxito para luego dar a luz a dos hermosos bebes, el primero era un pegaso (Su hermano) y luego llego Darkmist cuyo formación fue muy avanzada era la combinación de un Night Guard con un Alicornio y eso que sus ojos daban mucho miedo, despues de meses la familia fue al reino griffin para tener una vida de gente normal... casi normal.

Paso mucho tiempo (10 años) y el creció donde se gano una gran reputación entre los locales por ser muy rapido y un Egghead de verdad, con el tiempo con su grupo de amigos empezaron a causar problemas en la región por que estaba siendo invadida por Changeling, este grupo en su mayoría eran griffins que ayudaban al Alicornio a evitar la invasion e incluso en el reino griffin tienen su propia leyenda que se titula como "Caos Oscuro", esta leyenda trajo consecuencias en equestria ya que muchos de los ponies relacionaban a Darkmist como el caballero de la yegua de la luna, esto creo confusión este poderoso Alicornio, un día común Darkmist se divertía con su amiga PD (Pinkie Dash y otra cosa el se mudo a Equestria despues de la invasion Griffin) ya que su mejor amiga era ademas de amiga una pesadilla viviente hasta el tal caso de que Darkmist no puede mirar fijamente a una abeja por que despues le recuerda a su peor miedo, esos traumas irreparables en su mente han hecho a un despiadado y calculador héroe en Equestria, despues de jugar a la pelota con PD, Darkmist fue absorbido a otro universo donde posteriormente empezó a vivir en este nuevo planeta, mientras que eso pasaba PD había perdido a su amigo con eso pasaran meses, años incluso siglos esperándolo pero todo fue muy rápido el no había regresado pero mientras que PD esperaba, el joven alicornio estaba en medio de la guerra entre los Darkness y los Alicornios Estelares e incluso lucho al lado de la comandante Twilight, 100 mil años despues de los acontecimientos Darkmist hizo nuevos amigos e incluso se tenia 2 nuevos amigos eran humanos sus nombre eran Bruno y Z, ambos eran Spartan donde luego sufrieron muchas aventuras.

-Svelta dimension: Informacion de personaje completada-Dice al computadora cerrando la informacion.


	8. Terminal 2

**Terminal 2: **

Punto de Vista: Hasbro.

Spoiler

-Hasbro: Un universo creado por mi para que luego Sombra lo destruya, quiza los Alicornios de la vida real me puedan ayudar-Dije viendo la destrucción que hacia sombra en mi universo.  
Me hacer que a la computadora de la derecha.  
-Hasbro: ¿Por que ellos pelean a los unos a los otros o es que hay algo que no entiendo?, sera que ellos prefirieran enfrentar a sus pesadillas que a sombra... desearía que hubieran un grupo de Caricaturas contemporáneas pero eso significaría que ella tambien debería estar aquí *Logo de Luren Faust en la computadora*-Dije cuando veía la posibilidad de ese acontecimiento.  
-Hasbro: Miles de años de planificación... Todo mi mundo esta en peligro pero tendré que jugar mi ultima carta-Yo habría un agujero de gusano a Onix donde se llevaba la batalla final entre los Darkness y Los Estelares donde este absorbiera a todos los que estén en su alcance.  
Mire por el portal y luego dije.  
-Hasbro: Este podrá ser mi ultima posibilidad de salvar mi Universo-Dije como el sumo gobernante de este.  
Hasbro al final manda a todos los que estaban allí a diferentes dimensiones del universo del gobernante antes de ser derrotado por King Sombra.


	9. Terminal 3

Terminal 3: Repúblicas Autoritarias Independientes [img] images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQlOtkpsqlcWebqhJouJov3DsLsd8WVtIXEukYque kBJGO_VCXR[/img].

La R.A.I conocido como Republicas Autoritarias Independientes son la Nacion mas grande del planeta y cuentan con un basto de 40 Países miembros, es de multiples Ideologias y es uno de los paises que formaron parte de la Tercera Guerra Mundial o tambien conocidas como las Guerras del Péndulo, Este pais fue forjado por los 4 padres fundadores y cada padre fundador fue presidente de la R.A.I en diferentes Epocas, Las Republicas Autoritarias independientes se forjaron en el año 2026 compuesta originalmente por los 4 primeros países que son: Corea, Colombia, Brasil y Canadá donde luego para el año 2030 ya américa latina fue totalmente anexada a este poderoso país, las ideologías del R.A.I eran: Comunista, Democratica, Cosmopolitismo y Capitalista, la R.A.I gano tanta fama en el mundo que la O.N.U lo nombro como Mega Potencia ya que su tecnologia (Ecológicas) eran mas avanzadas que las de China, Rusia y juntas, tambien se dio a conocer que los cientificos de la R.A.I fueron los primeros en crear diferentes tipos de Humanos diferentes Aproximadamente 20 pero las mas conocidas son: Angleshi, Skarechs, Reptiliano, Vrudr, Xhisa, Ect... La descripción de cada especie humana es temible y al mismo tiempo Asombrosa como la Descripción de los Angleshi...

Descripciones de las 5 Especies Humanas:

Angleshi: Se conoce que fueron creados en un Laboratorio tal como los demas, Sus ojos son rojos, Lo curioso es que esta especie tuvo cierta polémica por que su cabello es Rubio pero los Angleshi les hace honor a su nombre ya que Angle proviene de Anglo y Shi de la palabra covenant "Honor", los Angleshi se les consideraba como los nuevos nazis pero al R.A.I dijo que esto no tiene nada que ver con arios o rubios Neonazis, Los Angleshi fueron creados únicamente para Preservar la paz y proteger a los demas, ademas son muy independientes a la hora de actuar (Pueden ser Lobos Solitarios), Tambien se descubrio de que las habilidades de los Angleshi son muy superiores al de cualquier Humano por ejemplo: Poseen super fuerza, Una gran inteligencia y poder comunicarse con los animales (Por alguna razon esta clase de rubios los puedes encontrar en África y En América), tambien los neonazis odian esta clase de rubios por que son los que les gusta aparearse con gente que sea diferentes a ellos ademas de que siempre sin importar en que condiciones te ayudan (Son los precursores de la extinción del Racismo) otra cosa curiosa es que Los Angleshi hablan el Idioma español pero en Reverza y por eso es que pueden hablar el español perfectamente en los dos sentidos, tambien tienen un gran fanatismo por los Niños por lo general tambien sueñan con ser Profesores y enseñarles e incluso a enseñarles a defenderse en vez en cuando.

Continuara...  
...

Terminal Fuera.


	10. Episodio 6

Universo Hasbro:  
Episodio 6: El regreso de una Pesadilla.

Planeta: Tierra.  
Dimension: El mundo real.  
Punto de Vista: Shining Armor (Otro Universo).  
-Shining Armor: Me siento mucho mejor, pero me preocupo por Twilight-Dije al hermano de Twilight Sparkle (Otro Universo).  
-Cadence: No te preocupes, Alicorn SIgma tu relación que ella era un poco de hermanos rivales-Dice Cadence en un intento de mejorar a su esposo.  
-Shining: Es verdad, aun no estamos perdidos-Dije en viendo la ciudad de New York.  
-Cadence: Aqui es... vamos conozcamos a los humanos-Dice la Alicornia retando a su esposo.  
-Shining: Cadence, vamos a ir con cuidado no sabes que leyes tengan los humanos contra los vehiculos-Dije en un tono serio.  
-Cadence: Ok-Acelera y entra en la ciudad.

Intro:

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Svelta Dimension.  
Punto de vista: Optimus Prime.  
llegue hasta el Svelta Dimension y vi que la nave estaba hecha añicos pero las cosas pueden ser reparadas por Wheeljack, Ratchet con Rarity.  
-Optimus: Siento de no poderlos ayudar en su anterior batalla estaba rastreando la ubicación de los decepticons-Dije mirando a la lider de la nave.  
-Comandante Twilight (Otro Universo): No hay de que Optimus, ademas es mejor que hayas rastreado eso por que tendremos que seguirlos-Dice Twilight extendiendo su casco a Optimus.  
Extendí mi mano e hicimos un trato para perseguir a Megatron y Nightmare Night.  
-Arcee: Y estos Darkness son fuertes por que si lo son estaré muy precavida-Dice Arcee al no tener Oportunidad de luchar con uno.  
-Princess Twilight: Creo que ya llego el momento de aclarar dudas en Equestria, Comandante Twilight Sparkle vendría con migo y sus mane 6 a canterlot-Invita la Princesa a las ponys gigantes.  
-Comandante Twilight:: Sera todo un placer, Rarity activa el portal terrestre... Alicornios Transformense y acelerar-Dice Twilight a sus mane 6.  
-Darkmist: Equipo de demolición Transformense y avancen-Ordena Darkmist al Equipo de demolición.  
Los dos grupos se Transforman el equipo de Twilight va al portal terrestre mientras que el equipo de demolición salta de las naves en sus modos de combate aéreo.  
-Ratchet: Optimus que piensas?-Dice Ratchet sabiendo que significa esa mirada.  
yo corro y salto en ese momento tomo inesperadamente algo que nunca sentí, use mis propulsores y envés de convertirme en un camión me converti en un avión de combate Cybertroniano.  
-Arcee: Prime se convirtió en un ... avión de batalla envés de ser un camion, ese nuevo cuerpo me sorprende-Dice Arcee sorprendida de que un autobot tambien pueda ser un avión sin pensarlo.  
-Optimus Prime: Megatron espero que estés listo por que te tengo una sorpresa-Prime Acelera y alcanza al grupo de demolición.

* * *

Planeta: Equestria.  
Punto de vista: Princesa Celestia.  
Estaba muy preocupada por que Twilight no esta en el palacio y muchos ponys preguntan donde esta su princesa?, pero ahora lo mas importante es la amenaza alienigena.  
-Celestia: Twilight te quiero ver ahora mismo y que sea una entrada aceptable *CHISZZZSZZSSZSZ*-Cuando escucho ese sonido veo a mi ex estudiante salir de un portal con sus amigas pero la acompañan... La ponys gigantes que se están transformando.  
-Princesa Twilight: Por todo el All Spark esto es interesante el portal terrestre me puso un nuevo traje y es blanco envés de purpura-Dice la princesa observando su traje nuevo.  
-Rarity (Otro Universo): Ops, eso no suele pasar muy seguido-Dice Rarity cuando ya esta en su modo "No Vehículo".  
-Celestia: *Se tele-transporta con su hermana ante Twilight * Twilight *Viendo a las 6 Gigantescas Ponys* que a pasado estas viva y que hacen ellas aqui?-Dije con poco de temor.  
-Princesa Twilight: es una larga historia-Responde Twilight a su ex maestra.  
-Comandante Twilight (Otro Universo): Tengo un resumen rápido, me enterado de una cosa que acaba de pasar en la tierra-Interviene la líder de los Alicornios Estelares.  
-Celestia: Y cual es ese resumen?-Pregunte a la Alicornia Gigante.  
-Comandante Twilight: Nightmare Night a vuelto, Son una serie de Televisión y Pinkie Dash esta viva, a continuación los deportes-Dice la Alicornia Gigante.  
Todo el mundo se puso boca abierta.  
-Darkmist: Dijiste "Pinkie Dash esta viva"?-Dice Darkmist mientras patrulla encubierto por Equestria.  
-Comandante Twilight: Si esta viva y esta en la tierra, Dark la chica de la foto esa no es ... Pinkie Dash?-Dice la comandante a Darkmist.  
-Darkmist: Si, yo vengo de este Universo al igual que Singer, y Birrex... Pero Pinkie Dash era mi amiga mas cercana esa pegaso si era dura de entender... Twi como te enteraste de ello?-Dice Dark a Twilight.  
-Rarity (Otro Universo): Esto se va poner muy feo-Dice Rar a las demás chicas sabiendo de que esto es personal.  
-Comandante Twilight: Ella ah escapado hace unos minutos de una base militar en New York segun el informe Pinkie Dash tomo una Plotoforma de Changeling (Los Changeling en las lunas usan plotoforma para revivir lideres de su raza antiguos en los peores momentos, tambien se aplica para los alicornios) y revivió de alguna manera en un Pegaso con las habilidades de Rainbow Dash-Dice la Alicornia.  
-Darkmist: Rarity, llama a los humanos y diganles que no le disparen a PD ella es muy peligrosa si esta enojada y si hay alicornios Estelares en esa época díganles que convenzan a PD de ser de los buenos antes de que los Darkness la encuentren primero-Dice Dark en un tono preocupante.  
-Singer: Pinkie Dash viva, joder esto se pondrá feo lo mejor sera que llame a birrex creo que los tres seremos los únicos en convencerla-dice Singer preparándose para ir al mundo real y llamar a Birrex.  
-Rarity (Otro Universo): Ok, sera mejor que vuela a la nave tengo que hacer que el portal Terrestre sea un portal Universal-Rarity sabe que la situación es mala o peor.  
-Princesa Twilight: Buena suerte Dakrmist, espero que controles a tu "Novia"-Dice en modo de broma la princesa.  
-Rarity: Igualmente *Activando Portal Terrestre*-Dice Rar al entrar al portal e irse.

* * *

Hace una hora atras...  
Planeta: Tierra.  
Dimencion: Mundo Real.  
Punto de Vista: Niko.  
Es un momento único eran las 4 de la tarde y todo estaba en orden en mi casa con mis amigos y yo viendo Universo Hasbro por Hub estaban dando los 5 episodios de la serie en si y el doblaje en ingles lucia mucho mejor que antes incluso la voz de los Spartans mejoro en calidad al igual que el de ronald pero luego escuche el sonido de dos vehiculos que se estacionaron al frente de mi casa y fui a asomarme a ver que era y nada y nada menos eran Cadence y Shining Armor (No era ninguna trolleada a Bronies por que no hay ningún vehículo que tenga esos colores).  
-Niko: Amigos Cadence y Shining se estacionaron al frente de mi casa vamos a ver si soy Alicornios de verdad.  
-Bronies: Vamos... Cadence y Armor en este Univeros?- Se preguntaron mientras bajaban las escaleras con rapides.  
abri la puerta de la casa y caminamos hasta los dos carros hasta que llegamos y ni siquiera se transformaron.  
-Niko: Ñe, nos trollearon-Dije a mis amigos y nos volteamos hasta oir un ruido.  
-Cadence y Armor: *Shus shis Shus sonidos de transformación* Que dijiste acerca de nosotros?-dicen la pareja de Alicornios.  
era algo perturbador y no era una trolleada pero enserio son muy grandes.  
-Niko: Son ustedes, increíbles... Vamos mi papa trabaja en una base militar aquí cerca dice que los militares encontraron algo y no saben que es, supongo que ustedes serna de ayuda-Dije mientras esperaba a ver si se transformaban.  
Candence y Armor al escuchar la noticia se transformaron y abrieron sus puertas listos para ir a la base.  
Mis amigos y yo nos montamos en los autos y fuimos a la base.  
-Niko: Bien espero que lo que llaman artefacto Alicornio no sea lo que esta en esa base-Dije algo serio.  
-Armor: Eso espero, pero el tiempo nos lo dira, ok?-Dice Armor para asegurar que no es eso.

30 Minutos mas tarde.  
despues de recorrer media ciudad llegamos a la base Anvegad (No se sabe por que tiene ese nombre raro) llegamos hasta la entrada y vimos que la seguridad es muy fuerte.  
-Army Ranger: Identificación hijo-Pregunta el soldado al joven.  
-Niko: Soy Niko Duwn, hijo del Coronel Duwn, tengo que hablar con mi padre, ademas migase esto le va sorprender-Dije al Solado.  
-Army Ranger: Abran las puertas es Niko Duwn, preparéis sus armas por que nos mostrara algo y preparen los bunkers en caso de explosiones-Ordena el soldado.  
-Armor: Parece ser que ya has venido antes-Dice Armor refiriéndose al comentario del Army Ranger.  
-Niko: Aquí muestro mis experimentos de clase y aveces terminan explotando aunque algunos son un orgullo para los militares de aquí por que nunca me rindo-dije poniendo mi rostro en la ventana y los dos autos se detienen.  
Salimos mis amigos y yo para encontrarnos con mi padre.  
-Splix Duwn: Hijo, que haces aquí?-Dice el coronel a su hijo.  
-Niko: Candece, Armor Transformense-Dije con felicidad cuando los militares veían a los 2 Alicornios eran los dos vehiculos.  
-Shining Armor: Cual es el objeto que no saben que es?-Dice Armor al coronel con una felicidad tipo Autobot.  
-Splix Duwn: Sígueme lo llevare hasta el-Dijo el coronel lavando al Alicornio.  
Papa nos llevo a todos hasta allí incluso los soldados mas curiosos estaban viendo la bola blanca flotante.  
-Splix Duwn: El pentágono, ni el gobierno saben que esta cosa pero creemos que es de origen alienigena-Dice Dunw al acercar amor hasta el.  
-Armor: Parece una plotoforma pero parece ser que esta activo es como si ya alguien estuviese dentro de ella-Dice Armor mientras lo ve fijamente.  
Splix Duwn empieza a notar que el artefacto cada vez brilla mas y mas...  
-Splix Duwn: Oh nooo-Dice en un tono de preocupación.  
Armor toca la esfera y libera una energía que empuja a los soldados al suelo y hace que la base pierda energía eléctrica dejandola oscuras hasta que se activan los motores de emergencia.

OST para el momento:  
Mire fijamente y vi a una pony gigante mas tipo pegaso pero era algo extraño, era blanca con una crin de Amarillo y Negro y se estaba levantando.

* * *

Punto de Vista: Pinkie Dash.  
Estaba en un lugar y despues mire al frente donde habían criaturas pequeñas y dos de mi misma especie pero principalmente entre en miedo y de la nada saque mis alas y sali volando lo mas lejos posible...  
-Cadence: Esa no era Pinkie Dash?-Pregunta por curiosidad.  
-Armor: Es ella y hay que informar al svelta creo que esto ay se puso dificil-Dice Armor viendo que la base esta destruida.

Ending song::


End file.
